Turtles in the Leaf
by WinxPossible
Summary: During a fight with Stockman, the Turtles landed near a strange village, what turned out to be the Hidden Leaf Village! Will they be able to get home or will they be stuck in the village? Sequel to my story 'Leaf Shinobi meet Ninja Turtles'
1. Chapter 1

**P****eople, call me crazy (few distant 'crazy') I decided to write a sequel to my first story, who for some reason got some glitch that mixed it up a bit. Anyway, this is Ninja Turtles and Naruto! Hope you will enjoy it! Dattebayo!**

"Normal talking"

'_Thoughts or emphases'_

"**Kyuubi or any other demon or pissed of person or someone's Inner"**

**Where The Shell Are We?**

The Turtles have been fighting Baxter Stockman, who after Bishops death decided to make his own super-body. Currently they are in an airship Stockman is using as a get away, but they got on it.

"Give it up Stockman. You got no place to run." Raph said.

"Oh, is that so. Well, I got news for you. You are going down." Stockman said.

"The only one going down is you Stockman." Leo said. Stockman pulls a lever and they fall sown, since the floor opened!

"I guess this is what he meant us going down! Ahhhh!" Mickey said as they kept falling. They hit trees for an _almost_ softer landing.

"That hurt." Mickey said.

"From 50 feet above the earth, I think so." Don agreed.

"Where are we?" Raph asked. They looked around and saw what seemed to be a village. They went closer and saw a weird circle symbol on the gates and atop were written 'Hidden Leaf Village'.

"'Hidden Leaf Village'? Where have I heard that one before?" Don asked.

"Hey you!" They heard someone yell. The turtles turned to see some people running towards them in weird armor and animal masks. They turtles didn't even got their weapons, they were defeated.

"What do you think are these things Eagle?" The Lion masked one asked.

"I don't know Lion. We should report this to Hokage-sama." Eagle said.

"That's it!" Don said.

"What's it?" Leo asked.

"Everything. Listen, we are friends of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Star Lynx and Moon Wolf. We meet them about 2 years ago. They were on a mission. We helped them." Don said. Leo, Raph and Mickey understood what Don is talking about. Hidden Leaf Village is the shinobi home! Eagle and Lion talked to each other, and then decided to take them to their Hokage. They jumped above the roof tops and reached the red tower. They entered the office, where it seemed was sitting just one person, with a hat covering his face.

"Hokage-sama. These intruders have been found outside the village. We suspect that they maybe are Sound shinobi. The ones that survived the destruction." Eagle said.

"We are not enemy's. We are friends of Naruto, also known as Wind Fox, and Moon Wold and Star Lynx." Don said. The Hokage looked at them with curiosity. The he stood up.

"Leave." Was his command.

"Are you sure? They could be one Orochimarus experiments." Lion said.

"I said: leave." He repeated.

"Hai." And with that both shinobi disappeared. The turtles where baffled at this. Why would he leave himself alone, if the shinobi said that they are something from the enemy? The Hokage walked around them, as if examining them. He stopped right behind them and cut the ropes free.

"What?" Leo asked. The Hokage chukled a bit.

"Man, you guys haven't changed a bit, have you?" He said. The turtles looked at him.

"That voice." Mickey said.

"Yes." Hokage said and took of his hat.

"It's me! Naruto!" Naruto announced.

**Hi! Hope you liked it. READ&REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Ninja Turtles or Naruto, but I do own Moon Wolf and Star Lynx.**

"Normal talking"

'_Thoughts or emphases'_

"**Kyuubi or any other demon or pissed of person or someone's Inner"**

**What now?**

"It's me! Naruto!" Naruto announced.

"Naruto!" They turtles yelled back.

"Yep." NAruto said.

"You're the Hokage?" Leo asked.

"Actually I am the Rokudaime Hokage, but yeah I am." Naruto said. He walked around as if checking them again.

"You sure haven't changed a bit. Look still the same we met, even if that was just a mission." Naruto said.

"Yeah, but we got one bad guy less." Mickey said.

"That's true. A pain that got destroyed. So, what brings you to my humble village?" Naruto asked them.

"Well it was like this." Don explained how they got here from fighting Stockman till now. Naruto just sat there and listened. After Don finished he sat there looking at them.

"So you are kind of stuck here?" Naruto asked.

"That's right." Don said.

"The villagers aren't use to see anything from the other countries, but since you are friends of Hokage, they wouldn't dare harm you, unless they wish to suffer slow and painful tortures. You could live at my place!" Naruto announced.

"Whoa. We don't want to be a problem." Raph said.

"You won't be. The Namikaze estate is so big that I could give a room for my closest friends and yet there still be place. Besides, it's only me, Hinata and Tenshi. It's mostly kind of empty." Naruto said. If it is as big as he says, then they wouldn't be a problem living there.

"But what about…" Mickey was about to ask, when Naruto interrupted:

"I will talk to them. Let's go. I will be going home." Naruto said threw the intercom to the secretary.

"Yes Hokage-sama." The secretary said.

"We can go now. Follow me!" Naruto said and he jumped threw the window. The turtles followed him. They jumped threw the whole village. The turtles were amazed at how can both regular citizens and shinobi live with out having problems about it. They soon reached a big estate. Naruto wasn't kidding. It is HUGE! The whole Lair could fit in and still would be place.

"Hinata! I'm home!" Naruto yells. A women around her 20's came into view. She has long deep blue hair, pale, but flawless skin and her eyes where shockingly white.

"Naruto-kun. Who are these?" Hinata asked.

"These are my friends. Those turtles I told you about in that party we had remember. None of you believed it." Naruto said.

"Oh. Lovely meeting you. I am Hinata. Naruto-kun's wife." Hinata said, as she bowed a bit. The turtles bowed back.

"They will need a place to stay, since this was so suddenly and during an attack. I figured they could stay here, if you don't mind." Naruto said.

"I do not mind. You what is best for everyone." Hinata said.

"You can choose any room you wish." Naruto said.

"AWSOME! I get a room in an awesome estate! WOO-HOO!" Mickey yelled.

"Shhhh! Don't yell. You will wake up Tenshi." Naruto said.

"Who?" Mickey asked.

"My daughter." Naruto said.

"Ooops. Sorry, didn't know." Mickey apologies and Raph wacked him on the head.

"Let's just pick a room." Don said. Naruto showed them which one they can take. Each of them took a room next to each other. They will think of how to get back home, but for now, sleep.

**Hi! READ&REVIEW!Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ninja Turtles, but I do own Moon Wolf and Star Lynx**

"Normal Talking"

'_Thoughts or emphases'_

"**Kyuubi or any other demon or pissed of person or someone's Inner"**

**Meet The Leaf 15.**

The turtles woke up early in the morning. First they didn't know where they are, but then remembered that they are in the Namikaze estate. They fixed the beds and went out. They traveled around the house, who seemed to be bigger on the inside.

"Man, how do they don't get lost?" Mickey asked.

"Maybe, because they live here." Raph said. Mickey just stuck out hit tongue at him.

"Excuse me." Came a voice from behind. They turtles turned to see Hinata.

"I was wondering, if you would like some breakfast?" Hinata asked.

"Breakfast? Sounds good." Leo said.

"Do you have pizza?" Mickey asked. Raph wacked him on the head.

"OW! Raph!" Mickey yelled. Hinata bit chuckled at this. They followed her to the kitchen and sat down at the table. On the table is rice, sushi and some weird soup with noodles.

"Hey. What is this?" Mickey asked, as he pointed to the noodles.

"That is ramen. Naruto-kun's favourite." Hinata said.

"Where is Naruto, by the way?" Leo asked.

"An ANBU Black Ops came and said that there is a small group of Sound shinobi. He went to check if it is true and, maybe, get rid of them." Hinata said.

"Why get rid of other shinobi?" Don asked.

"They are from the destroyed village of the Hidden Sound Village. It was made by a traitor, who wanted to destroy all of the villages." Hinata said.

"Oh." Don said.

"Let's dig in!" Mickey said and started to eat some sushi. After 5 minutes, little foot steps sounded from the door. The turtles turned to see who is coming. The door opened to reveal a little girl about 1 1/5 years old. She had bright blond hair, but not to spiky, pale skin, with faint whisker marks on her cheeks and shockingly white eyes.

"Mama." The little girl said.

"Tenshi." Hinata said and took the little girl.

"Who is that?" Mickey asked.

"Mine and Naruto's daughter: Tenshi." Hinata said. Tenshi looked at them with curiosity and surprise.

"Trans jut gone wong?" Tenshi asked.

"No. A Transformation Jutsu didn't go wrong." Hinata answered.

"A what?" Raph asked.

"A Transformation Jutsu. It allows shinobi to change their appearance, but only for a short time. Tenshi thought you got something wrong in the jutsu to look like this." Hinata explained. Tenshi climed down from her mothers hands and went closer to Leo. She looked at him with her white eyes and touched his skin.

"Cold skin." Tenshi said.

"Well, turtles do have cold skin." Leo said. Suddenly a little fox comes threw the door. It has a scroll in its mouth. Hinata goes and takes the scroll. She opens to read it and after reading it, she writes something back and sends the fox away.

"What was that?" Don asked.

"That was Niijo, one of Naruto's summons." Hinata said.

"Summons?" Don asked.

"Summons are animals that can be summoned when the shinobi wishes. The only summons that can talk are the descendants of the main summon." Hinata explained.

"Cool. So what was in that scroll?" Don asked.

"Well Naruto wrote that everything is fine and the Sound shinobi are tsken care of. He also wrote that the Leaf 15 gathering will happen here." Hinata said.

"What Leaf 15 gathering?" Leo asked.

"The 15 best shinobi, as in me, Naruto and others from our Academy days, we where in the same class, will come to celebrate as a reunion." Hinata said.

"A reunion? Does that mean we have to hide someplace else?" Mickey asked.

"No. Naruto told about you guys in the reunion 2 years ago. We just didn't believe him or Moon Wolf and Star Lynx." Hinata said.

"He did? Well, at least they will believe now. When it will be hosted?" Leo asked.

"Tonight." Hinata said. And with that she went to get everything for the reunion.

"Well, now what?" Raph asked.

"Naruto said, we don't have to worry. I think." Leo said.

"Are you shinobi?" Tenshi asked.

"Not quit. We are ninja, but not like you're dad." Don said.

"You train. Could over there." Tenshi points at the training field outside the house.

"Is that a good idea?" Leo asked.

"Leo, you're asking a 1 year old, is it a good idea." Raph said.

"I not 1, I 1 and half." Tenshi pouted.

"Sorry. 1 and half year old." Raph said. Tenshi nodded.

"What was I suppose to do? Ask Hinata? She isn't right here now." Leo said.

"I am here." Hinata said making the turtles jump.

"The guest will be only in the evening. Most of them are coming back from missions and resting, so you don't have to worry about someone coming early." Hinata said.

"Who is coming?" Mickey asked.

"I'll show you." Hinata said. She went to get a picture. They followed her to the living room. She took out a picture and showed them. There where so many and different people.

"These are the ones coming. Minus the senseis." Hinata said.

"This is Sakura and Sasuke Uchihas, TenTen and my cousin Neji Hyuugas, Ino and Kiba Inuzukas, Shikamaru and Temari Naras, but Temari can't come since she is busy helping her brother the Kazekage back in the Hidden Sand, Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Rock Lee, Sai and Moon Wolf and Star Lynx, but you already know those two." Hinata said as she showed them each shinobi as she called their names.

"That is one big list of people." Mickey said.

"Maybe, but they will come. None of us ever missed a reunion party. I must go and get all the necessary for the party." Hinata said and left.  
>"Well, we better brace ourselves for the party." Leo said.<p>

"Do you think they have pizza?" Mickey asked, earning another whack from Raph.

**They will meet the others in the next chapter.**

**READ&REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ninja Turtles, but I do own Moon Wolf and Star Lynx.**

"Normal talking"

'_Thoughts or emphases'_

"**Kyuubi or any other demon or pissed of person or someone's Inner"**

**Meet The Leaf 15 Part 2.**

Hinata was getting everything ready for the reunion, while the turtles trained a bit on the training grounds, which turned out to be more complicated then they thought.

"Man, who puts exploding tags around here?" Raph asked.

"Dada." Tenshi answered for him.

"He likes exploding tags?" Mickey asked. Tenshi nodded. Leo landed near an exploding tag, but didn't blow up.

"Everything is precise here. Like in a real battle." Don said. Raph avoided few kunais from some traps.

"Yeah. Even the Foot Ninja aren't this tough." Raph said.

"What's the matter Raph? A little training course too tough for you?" Mickey asked. Mickey ducked when Raph just threw a shuriken at him.

"Come on guys. At least we will stay on our toes." Leo said. Then a kunai whizzed by him and hit the target behind him. Leo turned to see Tenshi with another kunai in her hands.

"You threw that kunai?" Leo asked. Tenshi nodded.

"Can you do it again?" Don asked. Tenshi took the other kunai and threw it at the target. A perfect hit.

"How did you do that?" Raph asked.

"Dada and Mama taught me. To be shinobi must start early." Tenshi said.

"I didn't think shinobi must start this early." Don said.

"We don't. Officially we began training in the Academy at the age of 5-6. Aldo some clans do start early. Naruto taught she could start early and you see the result. But we still don't know, if she has the Byakugan." Hinata said.

"Byakugan?" Mickey asked.

"That would be the Hyuuga clan Dojutsu. That is an eye technique I can use, it is a Keikei Genkai, something that goes threw blood. Tenshi might have it." Hinata said.

"Does it has any special look?" Mickey asked.

"Like any Keikei Genkai, yes. You wish to see it?" Hinata asked.

"Yes." Came from them. Hinata did some hand signs and said:

"Byakugan." The blood veins around her eyes bulged and her pupils became visible.

"Creepy." Mickey said.

"Astonishing." Don said.

"I'm sticking to Mickey." Raph said, as Leo nodded.

"What does it do?" Don asked. Hinata explained about the Byakugan abilities: 360 degree vision, X-ray, the ability to see threw body and see the organs and about the attacks.

"That is a powerful ability." Leo said.

"There are many Keikei Genkai in the village; the Byakugan is just one of them." Hinata said.

"Hello everybody!" Naruto yelled as he jumped from the trees.

"How did it go?" Hinata asked.

"Those were just some weaklings, not even ANBU worth." Naruto said.

"How is everything here?" Naruto asked.

"Pretty much normal. The guests should come in about an hour." Hinata said.

"What will we do?" Don asked.

"We will introduce you when they all have come. Don't worry about their reaction; I'll try to keep them in check." Naruto said. They all went inside the estate to get ready.

1 hour later.

The turtles decided to stand in the kitchen and come out when they will be called. From the noises, they can tell that about 13 people have entered the builing. Naruto startedto tell them about their special guests, but none of them believed it.

"Come on out!" Naruto called them. They walked out and stood right in front of them. First was shock.

"Did you make some Shadow Clones and used the Transformation Jutsu?" A man with very messy black hair, with red triangle tattoos on his face and seemingly average clothes said.

"No, he didn't. I can tell that." A man with really long brown hair, with the same eyes as Hinata, in a long kimono said.

"Guys!" Moon Wolf and Star Lynx exclaimed. Moon Wolf was wearing a long black kimono with silver wolfs and moons (A/N: Like Hakus when Naruto first met him in the forest, but with long sleeves) and Star Lynx was wearing a brown skirt with a brown-golden half kimono (A/N: Like Temaris when she came to help Shikamaru with that Sound shinobi girl).

"Hey! You two practically haven't changed." Mickey said.

"Meet our friends: Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha," Hinata pointed at the pink haired woman with emerald eyes and the onyx eye and very dark blue haired man.

"Ino and Kiba Inuzukas," She pointed at the platinum blond with sapphire eyes and brown messy haired, slit eye man.

"That is Akamaru, Kibas familiar," "Arf." Barked the REALLY big white dog.

"Neji and TenTen Hyuugas," The man in the kimono nodded, as the woman with her brown hair in two buns and brown eyes waved.

"Shikamaru Nara," The man with hair like a pineapple in average clothes just waved, before yawing.

"Choji Akimichi," A really big man in a red T-shirt and ordinary pants with long hair and swirls on his cheeks waved, before his hand returned into the bag of chips.

"Shino Aburame," He is wearing a green jacket with the hoddie on his head and a scarf around his nose and mouth.

"Rock Lee," She indicated on the man in a hideous green jumpsuit, with bowl cut hair and very bushy eyebrows.

"YOSH! How youthful is to meet you! I am-" Lee didn't finish since TenTen hit him on the head.

"Knock it off Lee!" TenTen yelled at him. Mickey just mouthed a 'ouch'.

"Moon and Star (A/N: They can be called like that too) you already know and this is Sai." Hinata introduced the last man with very pale skin, black hair and black eyes, wearing black seemingly ordinary black clothes, but his hand were around Moon Wolfs shoulders, as if they are togheter.

"Nice meeting you." Leo said.

"Nice meeting you too." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Can we eat?" Choji asked.

"How in the world you can think about eating?" Ino asked. Choji just shrugged. They all went to the dinning hall to talk and enjoy themselves. The shinobi told the turtles about their lives and how does the village work. The turtles were amazed at this: different level of mission, academy for shinobi, and have an average life as you wish.

"But with all this power, there are wars." Don said.

"Yes there are. We just had one not too long ago. Many didn't survive." Neji said.

"Sorry. Didn't want to bring back any unhappy memories." Don said.

"Do not worry. It is shinobi life. Fight, kill, survive and complete mission. Death is just part of it." Neji said.

"Now you're talking like some old coot." Kiba said.

"Like that isn't true, Inuzuka." Neji said.

"Playing wise guy Hyuuga?" Kiba asked.

"HEY! No fighting!" Naruto yelled.

"Gomen." Both shinobi said.

"What else in going on in the village?" Leo asked wanting to figure out shinobi more. They explained how teams are formed and the bell test. Narutos, Sasukes and Sakuras was the funniest of all.

"How was I supposed to know it was a trap?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe you should have used your brain dobe." Sasuke said.

"Don't call me that teme!" Naruto said. They both got into an argument, until Sakura hit both of them.

"Knock it off!" Sakura yelled. Everyone winced at her tone. Then the turtles told them about New York. That got the interest of the shinobi, since they practically don't have such technology. Then the shinobi showed them some of their moves and abilties. The Sharigan did scare the most. TenTen's weapon scroll is the biggest scroll they have seen.

"We are the best of the Leaf village has." Shino said, after he showed his bug techniques, which grossed out Raph.

"Man, I better have you as my friends. I feel sorry for those bad guys you fight. Nothing can stop you." Mickey said.

"Well that is true. We can kick the living day lights out of them." Sakura said.

"Actually, you can just hit them and they will be dead Ugly." Sai said.

"I told you not to call me like that!" Sakura yelled. It took Naruto, Sasuke, Raph and Neji too restrain her killing Sai.

"Temperamental much?" Raph asked.

"Sometimes I think our village has the most temperamental kunoichi." Naruto said. After that everything went normal. Except for Mickey teasing Raph and some yells. But still everything went good. The other shinobi promised to help the turtles get home. It was about 5 in the morning when they went home, and then they went to bed.

**READ&REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or ****Ninja Turtles. Just the OC.**

"Normal"

'_Thoughts or emphases'_

"**Kyuubi or any other demon or pissed of person"**

**See The Village in The Day.**

It was early in the morning. The sun has risen about 3 hours ago and the Turtles are seeing the village with Naruto as their guide. They met Teuchi and Ayame, the ramen stand owners, Ibiki and Anko (they give them shivers) and were on the way to see the Academy.

"I still can't believe that your people have schools for shinobi." Donny said.

"Well every village has one school for those." Naruto answered and they walked over to see the Academy. It wasn't too big, but it looked like it has seen a lot in its time. Then kids about 6 came out and started to do a morning warm up. In front of them was a man with a pony tail and a scar right across his nose bridge.

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called. The man turned, then gave the kids some things to do and went over to Naruto.

"How's it going?" Naruto asked. The man, Iruka, scratched his head.

"Like an average day for a teacher at the Academy. Nothing new. So these are the ones that you teamed up with during that mission, when Tsunade was the Hokage?" Iruka asked.

"Yep. And you didn't believe me!" Naruto gave a child like accuse at his old teacher. The Turtles just snickered at this sight. The most powerful shinobi acts like a little kid. Iruka just laughed a little.

"I know, I know, but I doubt you would believe anyone else if they told you." Iruka said.

"You got a point." Naruto said.

"Hey, how about we get some ramen when we both are free?" Iruka asked.

"Awsome!" Naruto exclaimed. Micky even hit his head to see if he sees everything right. After this they walked around the village and saw many other places, such as the Yamanaka Flower Shop, Inuzuka animal hospital and other places. It was very interesting and cool. But the cool died down when they got to the office. Natuo was a week late on paperwork.

"I HATE PAPERWORK!" Naruto yelled and stormed into the office.

"Not my problem you got late, Hokage-sama." The secretary said. The Turtles decided to help a it out and soon found out why Naruto and every single Kage hates paperwork. It was so annoying. Many shinobi came to get missions or to announce the mission results. They got to met Konohamaru and his friends with Ibisu, their sensei (from what they understood Naruto was a little like Konohamaru), many other shinobi, like Kakashi Hatake. The Turtles agreed, he has a problem with Icha Icha Paradise books, since he was reading them while he was talking.

After an hour.

"How can you stand this much work?" Mickey asked. Naruto looked at him.

"If you want to be Hokage, you have to do paperwork. Now I know why Jiji and Baa-chan said they better do suicide then paperwork." Naruto said.

"Who were those people?" Leo asked.

"Jiji was the 3rd Hokage Sarutobi and Baa-chan is Tsunade the 5th Hokage." Naruto answered. Then a swirl of wind appeared in the office. It revealed to be a girl around 20's with dark blond hair tied in 4 pony tails, with a black short kimono, a big fan on her back and a hitai-ate around her forehead, but with a different symbol that didn't belong to the Leaf.

"Hi Temari. How things in Sand going on?" Naruto asked.

"The same way like the last time. Gaara cursing I every language he knows about to the paperwork, Kankuro acting like a buffoon again and talking to his puppets." Temari said.

"Guys, meet Temari. The older sister of the Kazekage, best fighter of her village and Shikamarus wife." Naruto introduced.

"Hey." Temari greeted and smiled a smile that practically said 'if you mess with me you will die'.

"Do you know where Shikamaru is?" Temari asked Naruto.

"Nope. You tried Chojis roof?" Naruto asked. Temari face palmed herself.

"If Kankuro was here he would laugh me too next year." And with that she disappeared.

"Not to good siblings?" Raph asked.

"Nope. One is a bit crazy and the other was a jichuuriki that was a crazy killer." Naruto said in a matter of fact tone. Then Moon Wolf came in. She was wearing the same thing she wore yesterday.

"Hey, Moon!" Naruto greeted her.

"Hey, Naru." Moon Wolf greeted him.

"Don't call me like that! It sounds so girly." Naruto said. Mickey stiffened laughter.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Moon Wolf asked.

"Could you show the guys the village? I can't, and I think they need to see the village." Naruto said.

"Okay." Moon Wolf said. They guys looked at him, and then they followed Moon Wolf.

**See, what will happen next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dis****claimer: I don't own Naruto or Ninja Turtles. Just the OC.**

"Normal"

'_Thoughts or emphases'_

"**Kyuubi or any other demon or pissed of person or someone's Inner"**

**See the village at day Part 2.**

"I'm glad to be out of there." Mickey said.

"Not a fan of paperwork, I see." Moon Wolf said.

"You got that right." Mickey said.

"Hey, if you don't mind asking, what is that?" Donny asked and pointed at the Hokage monument.

"That is the Hokage monument with all of the Hokage faces from the Shodai Hokage to the Rokudaime Hokage. The Shodai was Hashirama Senju, then the Nidaime, Hashiramas younger brother, Tobirama Senju, later their student, Hiruzen Sarutobi became the Sandaime, after that Yondaime was Minato Namikaze, then Tsunade Senju as the Godaime and now Naruto as the Rokudaime." Moon Wolf explained.

"Man, they have their own version of the Mt. Rushmore." Mickey said.

"What?" Moon Wolf asked.

"Faces of the first 4 presidents of America." Leo answered to that.

"Oh." Moon Wolf said.

"I must do 10 more laps around the village." said a voice. They all turned to see who said that, to see a man walking on his hands.

"Isn't that Lee?" Don asked. Moon Wolf looked at him.

"No, that is his sensei: Maito Gai." Moon Wolf said.

"Why do they look alike?" Mickey asked.

"Lee is very….uh…looking up to Gai. In a very weird way." Moon Wolf said.

"How weird?" Raph asked.

"I don't know the details, since it was before I came to the village, but I heard that he cut his hair, dressed like Gai and started acting like him." Moon Wolf said.

"Is he crazy?" Mickey asked.

"The answer is the same on the question: do turtles have shells?" Moon Wolf said.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled and ran to Gai.

"Yosh! My youthful student, is there a problem?" Gai asked.

"Only the fact that I might have fallen in love!" Lee yelled. Moon Wolf winced.

"What? Do my ears deceive me or did I just hear that my youthful student has fallen in love?" Gai asked, in a dramatic voice.

"That is youthfully true!" Lee said.

"Who is this lucky girl?" Gai asked.

"More like: who is the poor soul?" Moon Wolf mumbled to herself. Mickey giggled a bit.

"It is the youthful flower of the healing star: Star Lynx!" Lee announced.

"Oh, how youthful! You two are possible made to be." Gai said.

"What I must give to show my affection?" Lee asked.

"A flower to show her beauty is the best gift! To the Yamanaka Flower Shop!" Gai yelled and they both ran.

"I don't know: should I tell Star or just leave it and be glad it's not me?" Moon Wolf asked.

"Don't look at us. We have no clue what is norm in this village." Raph said.

"I'm hungry." Mickey whined.

"When you're not?" Raph asked.

* * *

><p>Dango shop was the next stop.<p>

"This is good." Mickey said eating his 7the dango.

"Yeesh. If you keep eating like that I'll be broke." Moon Wolf said.

"Sorry. But this stuff is really good." Mickey said.

"Watch it or you might become one of those few men Anko wants." Moon Wolf said. Mickey froze remembering the crazy lady.

"She isn't here?" Mickey asked.

"I don't see her." Don said.

"She could be in some bar." Moon Wolf said.

"Isn't it a little early?" Don asked.

"Anko drinks when she wants. So, no, it isn't early for her." Moon Wolf said.

* * *

><p>Later Mickey begged to go to the top of the monument. They view was amazing.<p>

"I wish I had a camera." Don said.

* * *

><p>After that they climbed down and passed Sakura and the new medic-nins in training.<p>

"During battles you must always keep your eyes open: during the fight, in defense, in front, behind, above and under. Especially during the fight. Do you know why?" Sakura asked. Some small girl raised her hand and answered.

"Because if we don't, we might get injured." The girl said.

"No. If you don't keep your eyes open and your guard up: who will heal your teammates, if you get killed?" Sakura asked in a stern voice. The medic-nins in training look shocked, since they didn't think about that.

"Right. Now, I will attack you with full force and you must avoid my attacks for 5 minutes straight. Begin." Sakura said and disappeared. After one minute of nothing happening some kids sat down, but they got attacked.

"You let your guard down." Sakura said and attacked again.

"Isn't that a little too rough?" Leo asked.

"Tsunade trained Sakura the same way and she is the greatest medic-nin to live. Besides I don't know how medic-nins are supposed to be trained. I'm a torture-nin." Moon Wolf said and watched the fight. So far everyone got hit.

"What's going over there?" Don asked and pointed at the river. They walked a bit closer to see Star Lynx training smaller kids then the ones Sakura is.

"You must keep your guard up, eyes open and be ready to fight and heal. Why?" Star Lynx asked.

"If we don't be careful we might get killed and the teammates won't have a healer." Some boy said.

"Right. But before we go to battles, you have to learn how to heal. Make these fish able to breathe air." Star Lynx said and pointed at the fishbowl. Each kid took one and started to heal, or they tried to. Don looked at Star and then at Sakura, or most likely the kids.

"Why are they differently trained?" Don asked.

"Sakura takes the ones, who already have experience of being shinobi, like genins, chunins or even ANBU, who don't want to kill; while Star takes the ones who just finished the Academy and knows who they want to be on their team." Moon Wolf said.

"Both look difficult." Don said.

"Depends on you chakra control. Then the rest is easy." Moon Wolf said.

"I thought you said you don't know how they're trained." Raph said.

"I don't. I just know a basic healing jutsu in case I need it." Moon Wolf said. Then, Shikamaru fell from the sky and hit the river.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru said.

"Temari found you?" Moon Wolf asked.

"Yeah and gave a big wave with her fan." Shikamaru said.

"Maybe, next time, don't sleep, when she comes back." Star Lynx suggested and pulled the Shadow user out of the water.

"How am I supposed to know when she comes back?" Shikamaru asked.

"She said that before she left." Star Lynx answered with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"She did?" Shikamaru asked.

"They have a point dude. You should sleep less." Mickey said.

"Watch it or I might strangle you with my Shadow." Shikamaru said and went back to his house.

"He can't do that, can he?" Mickey asked.

"He can use the Shadow Strangle Jutsu on you." Moon Wolf said.

"Don't you remember yesterday, when he showed his Shadow jutsus?" Raph asked.

"Oh right." Mickey said. Then he saw a flower on Star Lynx, "Cool flower." Star Lynx looked at it.

"Yeah, I got it just an hour ago." Star Lynx said.

"The Yoake Rōzu? Who gave you that?" Moon Wolf asked, after checking out the flower.

"I don't know. The note just said: To the Flower of Healing Star." Star Lynx said. Moon Wolf looked in surprise at her.

"Something wrong?" Star Lynx asked.

"Nothing is wrong." Leo answered for her.

"Okay then. How are you doing?" Star Lynx returned to her students.

"Should have known that he would buy the dawn rose for her. It's the flower of the season." Moon Wolf said.

"Well, looks like Star likes the rose." Don said.

"Because she always liked those secret admirers and wanted one. Now that she has one, she will want to find out who it is." Moon Wolf said.

"How?" Mickey asked curios.

"Ino was working in the shop, since this morning and the shop belongs to her parents. Besides she is the queen of gossip here, there is no way, she won't tell." Moon Wolf said.

"That explains it." Don said.

"Got anyplace to train? I want a fight." Raph said.

"Yeah, the training fields." Moon Wolf said and they went to the fields.

* * *

><p><strong>Yoake R<strong>**ōzu – Dawn Rose.**

**Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Read and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ninja Turtles. Just the OC.**

"Normal"

'_Thoughts or emphases'_

"**Kyuubi or any other demon or pissed of person or someone's Inner"**

**We Found the Ship.**

Now they are in the training fields where genin normally train. They also found Neji and TenTen there. TenTen was attacking Neji with all her weapons, while Neji was avoiding all with no problem.

"He likes to stay on his toes." Moon Wolf said.

"Little over, don't you think?" Mickey asked.

"For Neji? This is a minimum, since he isn't using the Byakugan." Moon Wolf said.

"Hey!" They all heard someone yell. They turned to see Kiba on Akamaru riding to them.

"I think we found that ship you guys were on before fell off of it." Kiba said.

"You found it?" Leo asked.

"Naruto send out a search party to find it and the guy. So far only the ship is found, but that is only a matter of time when we will find him." Kiba said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Invitations? Let's go!" Raph said.

"I'll get the others from the 15 first." Kiba said and disappeared. So did Neji, TenTen and Moon Wolf.

"Okay, now what?" Don asked. Leo took a piece of paper from the ground.

_Go to the gate. We'll meet you guys there. M.W._

Was written on the paper.

"Pretty handwriting." Mickey said, as he read the note.

* * *

><p>They went to the gates and waited. Not even 2 minutes went by, when everyone from the Leaf 15 came. All of them were dressed in ANBU uniform and each had their own mask.<p>

"What are your codenames?" Don asked.

"Wind Fox." Naruto said.

"Mouse." Hinata said.

"Dog." Kiba said.

"Beetle." Shino said.

"Serpent." Sasuke said.

"Ghost." Sai said.

"Slug." Sakura said.

"Swan." Ino said.

"Stag." Shikamaru said.

"Bear." Choji said.

"Panda." TenTen said.

"Falcon." Neji said.

"Turtle!" Lee yelled. The Turtles raised an eyebrow (A/N: Do they have them?) at him.

"Why 'turtle'?" Mickey asked.

"Because…" Lee began, but got hit by Panda/TenTen.

"Say the word 'youthful' and I will hit you again." She said.

"That was unneeded Panda!" Lee/Turtle yelled.

"Well, you know us." Star Lynx said and pointed at herself and Moon Wolf.

"Where do we go?" Leo asked.

"North-east from this spot." Wind Fox said and they jumped in the trees. The Turtles followed, while barely keeping up.

"Man, they're fast." Raph said.

"Hey! Can you guys slow down a bit?" Mickey yelled/asked them.

"You want to get to that spot next week or today?" Serpent yelled/asked back at him.

* * *

><p>After an hour of runningjumping they reached the ship. It looked like it crash-landed not to long after they fell out of it.

"Doesn't look like anyone could survive this crash." Falcon said.

"Don't drop your guard. Stockman isn't a normal human. He could have survived this." Leo said. The shinobi took out their weapons and got in a battle stance. They carefully entered the ship wreck and looked threw everyplace a human could hide.

"Nothing. No chakra energy or any movement at all." Falcon said.

"He couldn't have run off. This place is crawling with missing-nins." Stag said. They walked around to find something, when something moved.

"You guys." Bear said and they got ready. The metal remains came off to show something mix of a robot and human organs.

"EW!" Swan yelled!

"What?" The thing asked.

"What, in the name of Kami-sama, is that?" Panda yelled.

"Stockman." The Turtles said.

"You know, you could have warned us he looks like that." Dog said.

"Sorry." Mickey said.

"You? How did you survive?" Stockman asked.

"We landed in tress." Don said.

"How convieniet." Stockman said, "But you won't catch me!" And he started to run, only to run into Turtle.

"Not so fast! Leaf Hurricane!" And Stockman is knocked back at the ship.

"Not so fast now." Raph said. Stag used his shadow to catch Stockman.

"Let go of me!" Stockman yelled.

"No can do." Stag said.

"Let's take him to the village." Wind Fox said.

"What about this?" Slug asked and pointed at the ship wreck. Ghost drew some ink animals.

"They could bring parts of the wreck to the village." He said.

"Maybe I could fix it." Don said.

"Then get it to the village!" Wind Fox said.

"Where will we put it?" Swan asked. Wind Fox thought for a moment.

"Maybe the Forest of Death. No one would go there." He said. They shinobi nodded and they went back to the village, with a prisoner and some cargo.


End file.
